The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to securing a printing device which may be coupled to an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems include a printing device which is coupled to the information handling system. Typical printing devices generally include an input tray which is loaded with a printing medium such as, for example, paper, and coupled to the printing device in order to allow the printing device to access the printing medium and print to it. The securing of the printing device and the input tray raises a number of issues.
In some situations it may be desirable to secure the printing device and the input tray, such as, for example, when a user provides the printing device in a public space such that the printing device and the printing medium are subject to theft.
Conventional printer securing devices generally involve devices that are secured to the printer and a larger entity such as, for example, a table or a wall. However, such conventional solutions do not provide for the securing of the input tray, leaving the printing medium subject to theft. Conventional input tray securing devices provide a built-in lock which allows the input tray to be secured in the printing device in order to protect the printing medium. However, such conventional solutions raise the cost of the printing device, which is undesirable, especially considering that there will be many users who wish to provide the printing device in a private space and hence have no need to secure either the printing device nor the input tray.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for securing a printing device absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.